I'm Here For You
by Glassed Loner
Summary: For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang./Dimana kau rela menunggu cintamu hingga akhir hayat nanti, namun tidak akan pernah terbalaskan./"A–aku c–cinta k–kamu, M–Mamori-san!"/Warn: Somewhat AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


_**Title:**_** "**_I'm Here For You_**"**

_**Rated:**_ K+

_**Summary:**__ For_ ES21 _Awards_: Kasih Sayang./Dimana kau rela menunggu cintamu hingga akhir hayat nanti, namun tidak akan pernah terbalaskan./"A–aku c–cinta k–kamu, M–Mamori-_san_!"

_**Gerne(s):**_(_Somewhat failed_) Romance (_or fluff_), (_failed_) Angst, _and_ (_failed_) Hurt/Comfort.

_**Character(s):**__ Somewhat_ Ryokan Kurita/Mamori Anezaki, _one-sided_ Youichi Hiruma/Mamori Anezaki.

_**Warn:**__ Somewhat AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd._

_**Disc:**__ I __**don't**__ own ES21._

* * *

**A/N: Oke, setelah sekian lama tidak bersua di **_**fandom**_** tercinta ini (halah); akhirnya jadi juga untuk membuat **_**fic event**_**. Dan kalian pasti tahu kalau gaya penulisanku jadi berubah drastis, 'kan? Salahkan **_**fandom**_** KHR. xD #plak# Berhubung sudah lama enggak baca **_**manga**_** ES21 (enggak pernah nonton **_**anime**_**-nya, sayangnya. orz), kemungkinan besar jadi rada aneh—**_**but anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Ryokan Kurita tahu wanita berusia duapuluh empat itu di depannya baru saja dicampakkan oleh teman mantan setimnya sewaktu SMA, Youichi Hiruma, karena lelaki berambut jabrik tersebut sudah ditunangkan oleh ayahnya sejak musim dingin tiga tahun lalu kepada seorang wanita keturunan konglomerat yang kaya-raya demi menutupi hutang bapak paruh-baya itu yang telah menggunung sejak jaman-entah-kapan—

(Lagipula, sejak awal Youichi Hiruma sendiri cuma main-main dengan perasaan jatuh-cinta 'tak berdasarnya Mamori Anezaki saat wanita itu menyatakan cintanya padanya awal musim semi lima tahun lalu. Semata-mata hanya untuk mengambil beberapa ribu _yen_ darinya untuk keseharian main _poker_ lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.)

—menatap _creampuff_ dingin di depannya, Ryokan hanya memberikan senyuman tipis pada wanita itu; walaupun kedua mata wanita itu terlihat sayu dan kosong—benar-benar bagaikan seseorang yang kehilangan semangat hidup setelah sekian lama—kearah sepiring _creampuff_-nya sendiri.

(Seorang Ryokan Kurita tahu betapa patah hatinya saat Youichi secara _tiba-tiba_ dan dengan _entengnya_ memutuskan hubungan asmara mereka yang telah ditanam sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu.)

Merasa tidak nyaman, Ryokan membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya lagi saat melihat tubuh Mamori masih bergetar dan pandangan penuh dengan kepedihan—seperti yang sudah ia lakukan selama satu jam terakhir setelah bertemu dengannya—secara tidak sengaja—di stasiun kereta api dekat toko _Creampuff_ Kuriya sejam yang lalu; dengan aura kelam hitam mengelilinginya—dia hanya dapat memandang keluar jendela.

_Hujan…? _Setitik-dua titik hujan mulai berturunan, mulai membasahi jalanan kota Deimon yang sibuk. Sebuah senyuman miris muncul di kedua ujung bibirnya.

_Entah mengapa cocok juga dengan suasana hati Mamori-_san_ hari ini._

Semenit-dua menit memandang pemandangan luar, Mamori Anezaki terbuyar dari pikirannya dan mengusap kedua matanya dari air mata yang lolos dari matanya; membuat Ryokan harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tersenyum sopan.

"_G–gomen_, Kurita-_san_, bukannya langsung istirahat di rumah, kamu malah menemaniku kesini…" yang dipanggil menggeleng kepalanya, sebuah senyuman kikuk menggantikan senyuman sopan barusan.

"Ah, enggak apa-apa kok, Mamori-_san_—aku memang juga lapar kok; sudah lama enggak makan _creampuff_ Kuriya, jadi sekalian ber-_nostalgia_ _'gitu_."

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, namun tidak juga sepenuhnya benar—ia hanya ingin memastikan wanita berambut _auburn_ itu _tidak_ akan mengakhiri kehidupannya yang cerah karena dicampakkan oleh cinta _pertama_nya—cinta _satu-satunya_—ia bahkan rela menemaninya di atas atap gedung 300 lantai, diguyur hujan deras dan petir-petir demi menjaga Mamori yang tingkat depresinya sudah diluar kontrolnya.

(Tapi semua orang tahu jika ia berdiam diri diatas gedung itu, apabila fondasinya tidak bagus, akan langsung runtuh karena berat tubuhnya yang sudah diluar batas normal.)

"O–oh…"

Kesunyian merambat lagi diantara mereka, dan Mamori mulai memainkan _creampuff_-nya dengan garpu kecil di tangan kirinya sedangkan Ryokan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela lagi. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan _random_ mereka masing-masing, tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka topik pembicaraan lagi—

(_'Toh_, palingan akan selesai dalam satu-dua kali pertukaran kalimat antara mereka berdua.)

—saat petir menghantam salah satu menara radio Kota Deimon; memberikan efek kilatan pada kedua orang itu yang terduduk di sebelah jendela utama toko tersebut.

"…dulu Ayahku pernah mengatakan, "jika kau sering dikecewakan, maka Tuhan akan memberikan balasan yang sepandan—bahkan lebih—agar kau tidak akan merasa kecewa lagi"," pada kedua ujung bibir Ryokan terukir sebuah senyuman sendu, "dan aku percaya dengan hal itu—Mamori-_san_ ingat 'kan waktu kita masih SMA?"

Kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil, Mamori hanya dapat mengangguk kecil; sejenak berdiam diri dan teringat saat dirinya masih menjabat sebagai manajer tim American Football Deimon Devil Bats, saat dulu tim mereka sering kalah, saat teman masa kecilnya—Sena Koyabakawa-_kun_—memberitahu identitasnya sebagai _ace_ Devil Bats yang misterius, _Eyeshield_ 21, saat mereka menemukan rekan-rekan seperjuangan mereka, saat mereka memenangkan Chrismast Bowl atau saat tim nasional American football Jepang kalah dalam pertandingan perpanjangan waktu yang _non-official_. Mamori tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil mengingat hal-hal tersebut.

_Tapi…_

Yang hal yang paling mengesankan diingatannya adalah saat tim tersebut hanya terdiri dari dua orang saja; Kurita-_san_ dan—

Mamori menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan, setetes air mata mulai muncul lagi di kedua ujung mata _hazel_-nya.

—_jangan _katakan_ maupun _pikirkan_ nama_nya_, Mamori. Dia hanya _masa lalu_mu saja._

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya, secara efektif menahan isaknya yang bisa muncul lagi ketika membicarakan_nya_.

"_U–un_," jawabnya singkat, "aku juga percaya tentang hal itu yang disebut karma, Kurita-_san_." _Walau hanya untuk menghiburmu saja—karena sebenarnya aku tidak percaya sama sekali…_

"Dulu kalian sering kalah, jadi hampir dibubarkan klub _American football_ sekolah kita, Kurita-_san_." Ryokan mengangguk setuju. "…tapi, menurutku sejak Sena-_kun_ masuk ke klub itu, kita jadi sering menang dan mendapatkan banyak pengalaman yang berharga, bukan?"

(_—mulutnya sedang tersenyum—tapi matanya tidak,_ pikir lelaki berusia duapuluh empat itu.)

Sekali lagi Ryokan mengangguk, "iya—waktu itu benar-benar masa kejayaan kita 'kan?" sembari bertanya balik pada wanita berambut _auburn_ di depannya.

"Ya…"

Kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya lagi, membuat Ryokan sedikit risih; hanya suara rintikan hujan dan detuman petir yang terdengar, menambah ketidaknyamanan lelaki itu sedangkan wanita itu melanjutkan memainkan _creampuff_-nya.

Tidak ingin berdiam diri lagi, ia membuka mulutnya—dan setelah itu akan selamanya menyesal karena mengatakan kata-kata tersebut—

"Suka…"

Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan terkejut, "apa katamu barusan, Kurita-_san_?"

Ryokan sempat menutup mulutnya lagi ketika kata "suka" keluar dari mulutnya—tapi ia sudah bertekad mengatakannya sekarang—_sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

"…suka, Mamori-_san_;" katanya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan tekad yang kuat kearah yang bersangkutan, "a–aku suka Mamori-_san_—sejak kita sering berada di ruangan klub bersama…"

"M–Mamori-_san_ selalu baik padaku—memberikanku _creampuff_ bagianmu padaku, walaupun Mamori-_san_ sendiri sangat menyukai itu—a–aku c–cinta k–kamu, M–Mamori-_san_!"

Mamori mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu membesar dan memerahkan kedua pipinya; menatap Ryokan dengan pandangan tidak percaya—tapi ketika melihat kedua manik hitam menatapnya dengan penuh tekad, ia tahu lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda—tapi tetap saja!

Tidak kuat dengan perasaan tertekan, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk badannya; lalu berlari keluar—meninggalkan Ryokan sendirian di tempat duduknya.

Ia menghela napasnya, mulai memakan _creampuff_-nya dengan perasaan letih.

_Ternyata tidak bisa ya…_

Sebuah senyuman miris muncul dikedua ujung bibirnya.

_Setidaknya… aku bisa menyatakan perasaan terpendamku padanya setelah sekian lamanya…_

_Walaupun aku tidak akan pernah diterimanya…_

_Akan aku tunggu kamu sampai akhir hayatku, Mamori-_san_…_

Hari itu, hujan tidak pernah berhenti menguyur sosok Mamori Anezaki menangis di jalanan Kota Deimon.

* * *

**THE END…?**

* * *

**A/N: …demi Tuhan—barusan aku nulis apaan? #krik# …**_**anyway**_**, maaf kalau pengkarakterisasiannya(?) si Hiruma jadi ooc tingkat dewa seperti itu—dan itu belum termasuk si Mamori dan Kurita—ugh! Enggak nyambung juga sama temanya! **_**Ending**_** macam apaan itu! Mau apa pikiranku ini! Dx #pundung**

…**sudahlah****—**_**have a nice day, desu**_**… ;A;**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 16.02.2014]**


End file.
